Relax
by OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS
Summary: Kendall just wants to relax and James just wants to spend time with his boyfriend. Can James convince he can be more relaxing for the blonde than TV. Kames Oneshot


**Relax**

Kendall sighed as he sat down on the couch. He was glad to finally be sitting down and relaxing for a bit. Carlos was down at the pool trying some dangerous stunt that would likely get him hurt. Logan was off with Camille again trying to win her back after their latest fight. Kendall wasn't sure what they had fought about, just that the method actress was mad at the bookworm. Katie was off with Buddha Bob trying to scam Bitters or someone. Jennifer was at work. James was at the studio now where Kendall had been all morning. Gustavo was calling them in one by one. He was tired of dealing with the four of them together. He needed some rest from them all together. Kendall was glad that he had the apartment all to himself. He was finally getting time to relax. Gustavo had been on his ass all morning telling him his dancing was lacking and his voice was quivering making him double his effort to please the producer.

It's not to say that Kendall didn't love his friends and family. He loved them all and he loved James, his boyfriend. They had been dating for a few months now. At first the transition from friends to boyfriends to lovers had been a bit awkward, but now things were great. They were quickly falling in love and Kendall was happy with James.

Kendall laid back on the couch and turned on some mindless talk show and let his eyes drift shut. He knew sleeping in the living room wasn't a good idea, but if he laid down in his bed he wouldn't get up until tomorrow. He also knew that someone could walk in at any second and ruin relaxation time. It was a risk he was willing to take though.

Kendall felt a pair of eyes on him and cracked his eyes opened. He sat up and turned head towards the door and saw James standing there with a grin. Kendall smiled at his boyfriend and waved at him.

"What are you doing here?" Kendall asked rubbing his eyes.

"I got tired of Gustavo yelling at me and pissed him off so he let me go early," James said shrugging. Kendall looked at the clock and saw almost an hour had passed since he had gotten home.

"I thought being famous was your dream and you wanted nothing more than to make it," Kendall teased his boyfriend.

"In case you haven't noticed we've made it and I'm not superman, I can only take Gustavo's yelling for so long and him comparing me to Matthew McConaughey again it annoying," James said walking over to his blonde boyfriend and laying down next to him.

"As much as I don't mind you being here I was trying to relax," Kendall said smiling at his boyfriend hoping he could take a hint.

"Ah come on Ken, it's me your Jamie-Boo," James said pouting at the blonde.

"I know, but I want some time alone to relax," Kendall said leaning over and pressing a kiss to James cheek in a sweet gesture that would hopefully get the brunette to leave. James pouted again before he smirked.

"I bet I can relax you better than being alone can," James purred into the blonde's ear sending a shiver down the blonde's spine. Kendall's hand instinctively moved to James' hips.

"No, I just want to be alone for a bit, late-ahhh," Kendall said his words dissolving into a moan as James nipped at his neck lightly sucking.

"Come on Kendall, since when do you turn down a massage," James asked.

"Since I want to be alone," Kendall said.

"Spoil sport," James said getting up from the couch. Kendall rolled forward onto his stomach. He closed his eyes and then felt a weight on his back and hands on his shoulder.

"IF this doesn't help you relax I'll leave," James whispered huskily in his ear.

"Your hands better not stray," Kendall warned as James' hands started to move down his back a bit.

James worked at the knots in Kendall's neck, shoulders and back. Kendall would let out moans of appreciation and hum contently. Kendall felt James hand going down to his lower back and he didn't let out any protests just yet. James' hands were too good and he didn't want him to stop.

"Relaxed?" James asked leaning over the blonde to his ear once more.

"Getting there," Kendall sighed. James grinned and doubled his efforts trying to get Kendall to relax. Kendall let his body got to limp and let James do as he pleased. Before too long Kendal was relaxed, too relaxed.

"So did I earn my keep?" James asked quietly.

"More than," Kendall said urging James up lightly. James got off the blonde and allowed him to roll over. "You've just got one more thing to take care of," he said smiling at him. James grinned and reached a hand down to the blonde's crotch knowing just what Kendall wanted. He made the blonde sit up and slid to the floor.

James situated himself between Kendall's legs as his hand cupped the blonde threw his jeans and rubbed him gently. Kendall moaned and let his head fall back on the couch. James nuzzled Kendall's crotch before he opened the blonde's jeans and start stroke him gently. Kendall moaned again

"Don't tease," Kendall hissed out. James opened his mouth and took the tip in and sucked harshly earning a hiss of pleasure from the blonde. Kendall threaded his fingers into James' hair as the brunette started to bob his head up and down. Kendall moaned and gripped tighter at the strands of hair between his fingers. James' hand came to play with the blonde's balls and Kendall whined and moaned. James started to bob his head a bit faster. He knew what the blonde liked and didn't like. He had learned quick just hot to torture the blonde.

Kendall felt himself nearing the edge. He Started to whimper James' name as warning to the brunette on the ground, but that didn't stop James he kept going. Soon Kendall felt that all too familiar sign and just let go. He came in James mouth and the brunette swallowed it all like a pro. Once he was done he sat up smiling at the blonde. Kendall grabbed James by the chin and pulled him up into a kiss. He moaned at the taste of himself on the pretty boy's lips.

"God Jamie, you're amazing," Kendall said once he caught his breath.

"I know," James said cockily. "I'm James Diamond," he added with his signature smirk. Kendall laughed and shook his head.

"Come on let's go lay down," Kendall said pushing James up lightly. James stood up and helped Kendall to his feet.

"I'm not really tired though," James said.

"Who said anything about sleeping," Kendall said smirking at the brunette. James' face went from confused to smirking in a second. He grabbed Kendall's hand and pulled him alone to their bedroom.

**So this was the Kames I promised on twitter. For those of you who want a Landslide update, I am sorry it's taking so long, but I've been having trouble. I'm dealing with some personal issues and I just need some time. I don't want to be rushed to update adn give you guys something crappy. I want to take my time and give you something that I really like. So please just bear with me. I hope you liked this it's just something to make up for the lack of Landslide. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


End file.
